


The Forgotten Padawans

by Pat1313



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat1313/pseuds/Pat1313
Summary: Ten years after order 66 and the eradication of the jedi order, the few remaining jedi are forced into hiding.  One of these surviving padawans is the grey jedi Ashoka Tano, former padawan of Anakin Skywalker, along with her own pupil, pulled from the wreckage of the jedi temple.  Now a young man, balancing her desire to keep him safe and raise him to be a true jedi are her greatest challenge yet.





	The Forgotten Padawans

"Would you get a move on already? It'll be midnight before we get there at this rate!"

Drew could hear the exasperation in his master's voice, not that she tried too hard to hide it he thought. She had raised him since he was seven he was seventeen now, but he'd still never managed to replicate her level of energy and enthusiasm in the decade they'd been together. "Does the path to becoming a jedi really have to begin before breakfast? No wonder you left the order." he sighed back in response trying in vain to wake himself up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. If he'd been a little more awake he might've felt embarrassed after the scathing look she shot him as she hurried down the grimy street in the underbelly of the pristine city of Aldera. A gust of biting wind made him wrap his robe tight around himself in a vain attempt to keep him warm, while also keeping the lightsaber gently bouncing on his hip hidden from view. Ashoka, seemingly unfazed by the elements keeping her head down and hurrying down the street deftly avoiding the disgruntled citizens beginning to pour into the street now that the sun was sitting at a more reasonable position in the sky in Drew's humble opinion. He finally managed to catch up with Ashoka as she paused on a street corner before stepping out of the slums into the bright, shining pride and joy of Alderaan. "Are you planning on telling me what we're doing here at some point?" He asked as he set off at a jog to keep up with her renewed brisk pace. "Patience my young-" she stopped herself with a smirk, "We're meeting a contact of mine who might have information about an imperial shipment of thermal detonators, mines, rockets, etc."

"What exactly are we going to do with an imperial shipment of explosives? Not to mention there's no way we get past the security on a shipment like that without slicing a few stormtroopers."

"We will as long as you decide to listen to me for once."

"I ALWAYS do what you say!" he exclaimed indignantly.

Ashoka scoffed at him as they proceeded down the street occasionally branching off through alleys and smaller roads to the point where Drew was completely lost within minutes, but Ashoka navigated through the winding roads and throngs of people with the ease of someone born on the streets of Aldera.

Eventually they found themselves in front of a building composed entirely of dark tinted glass, which given that it was a cantina seemed like a poor design choice to him. He had seen far too many drunken brawls and flying mugs to trust that those windows would remain intact for long, but he followed his master inside nonetheless. The interior was a bigger shock to his system than the outside had been, it was the cleanest and most impeccable establishment he'd ever seen. The wooden bar was shining, the glass tables scattered all around were gleaming with elegant arched bar stools sitting around each table. The complete lack of loud angry patrons, various shady deals taking place in plain sight, and a dancing pole nearly froze him in the entrance. Ashoka made her way to the bar without a word and he instinctively followed, however, he'd barely sat down before the bartender, a short balding man with rounded glasses halfway down his long slender nose, glanced at him and with a sharp jerk of his head said, "You, off the bar find a table." He opened his mouth to argue with the man along with a few angry taunts, but before the words left his mouth he felt the sharp glare of his master burning a whole in the side of his head. Defeated he grudgingly walked over and had a seat at the table farthest from the bar glaring at his master until she came and joined him.

"I brought you a drink"  
"I've never been denied a seat at the bar before" he replied gloomily.  
"Yeah well this isn't Balmorra the standards are a little higher here for kids in the bar"  
"Kids?!" He gasped indignantly.  
"Young adults, I mean" she told him with a small laugh.

They sat making small talk and joking about their other patrons for a good while. Drew was starting to relax and begrudgingly enjoying the blue virgin drink Ashoka had brought him, when a man wearing a brown cloak with his head entirely covered by a hood entered the bar and started on a direct path for them. He started to reach for his lightsaber, then caught himself and instead decided to rest his right hand on the blaster strapped to his hip. Ashoka noticed this and put her hand gently on his shoulder as she rose to greet their visitor and embracing him in a hug. Drew released his grip on his blaster, but still had a feeling of unease as the stranger sat down at the table directly in front of him, while his master returned to her seat off to his right. 

The hooded man looked directly at Drew and pulled his hood back a little while saying, "I haven't seen you since you were a little boy, I see Ashoka here has raised a fine young man."

"Senator Org-!!?" Drew cried out, partly because his master had rapped her fist sharply against the side of his head before he could finish the thought. 

"Would you shut up? Are you trying to get the senator in trouble?" she hissed at him through clenched teeth.

The senator chuckled quietly at that before saying to the pair of them, "It's quite alright there Ashoka, I get the feeling I might have a slightly more distinguished reputation than your usual informants." Unable to contain himself and a need to satisfy his curiosity Drew in a much more discreet manner asked, "But why are you helping us sir? You're an imperial senator!"

The senator looked almost embarrassed for a moment, taking a quick glance down at his hands on the sleek wooden tabletop before replying, "That is true, however, before that I was a senator in the Republic, I only maintain my position to try to provide a better life for my family and my people, I shudder to think what would happen if I stepped down and let a true Imperial take my place"

The senator gazed thoughtfully at the young man as his words settled in the air, before turning to the boy's master and saying, "This shipment is merely being transferred from one freighter to another at the space port, you'll have to act quickly. The shipment will be guarded from the time it exits one ship until it departs on the other, it won't be easy to get a hold of, however if you can manage it I've chartered a ship called the "Blue Eagle" to escort you and the cargo offworld, they're prepared to evade imperials at all costs. They'll be docked at the spaceport before the shipment arrives, you can't miss it."

Ashoka smiled before saying, "Thank you senator we couldn't pull this off without your help, we probably won't be able to visit you here for a long while after this job."

"Ah well I'm sure our paths will cross again at some point down the line" the senator turned towards the young boy across from him and smiled warmly at him "And you young man will have to tell me about some of your adventures when we meet again".

"Yes sir, I'll tell you about the time I gambled with space pirates, or the time I stole a police speeder, or when I..."

"The key phrase being next time there Drew" Ashoka chided.   
"Oh right... sorry" Drew said sheepishly as he ran his right hand through his long unkempt black hair.  
"I can't wait to hear all about it!" The senator chuckled, rising to his feet and extending his hand. Drew grasped it uncertainly before the senator clasped his hand in both of his and giving him a fatherly smile. He quickly embraced Ashoka again and with a swish of a cloak headed out the door into the busy streets.

"So are you ready to steal some explosives?" Ashoka asked him with her lips curved into her signature roguish grin.

"You know I'm always up for some explosives"


End file.
